The Boy From Iowa
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: It was different now at least as Seth, Saturday nights no longer being the night that Tyler Black marched on towards glory and pain. Instead it was now a night where a man named Seth Rollins looked on towards an uncertain future, filled with a different kind of glory and a different kind of pain, but either way still being made up of the dreams of a little boy who grew up in Iowa.


**Just watched the season finale of Game of Thrones. Thought I should finish something that has been sitting in my documents for a long while. Too bad about Roman getting suspended.  
**

 **He's not a good guy, he's not a bad guy. He's the guy with his first strike on the wellness policy.**

Quote of the Day:

 ** _"Everybody want to be the one to strike the head of the tyrant, but not the one to hold the axe."_**

 **-Gustav Vasa _  
_**

* * *

Saturday nights had never been an easy night for him. Whether he was Tyler Black fighting the weekly wars he had to in Ring of Honor, or whether he was Seth Rollins fighting new battles alongside new brothers against new enemies, Saturdays had always been a crossroad in his life. It was different now at least, as Seth, Saturday nights no longer being the night that Tyler Black marched on towards glory and pain. Instead it was now a night where a man named Seth Rollins looked on towards an uncertain future, filled with a different kind of glory and a different kind of pain, but either way still being made up of the dreams of a little boy who grew up in Iowa.

Would he achieve those dreams now that he was in the WWE? The boy from Iowa named Colby Lopez hoped so with every fiber of his heart, and Tyler Black had promised himself of that fact when he stepped out of an ROH ring for the last time, but now he wasn't so sure. Seth Rollins was a different man than Tyler Black and a different person than who Colby Lopez had once been, and he couldn't but wonder if those grand dreams of his would ever truly be within his reach.

He knew that it wasn't good to think about, that the thought of failure had led to it in the lives of other wrestlers, but the truth was that Seth couldn't keep that nagging thought out of the back of his mind, his match fighting alongside the Shield against Evolution weighing on him harder than he thought it would have. There was something in air this Saturday. There was something different about this match. For a reason he couldn't quite place, the world had started to look different.

Perhaps that was why he needed air this night, and why he was standing outside of his hotel room, wishing he could enjoy a cigarette, knowing that he couldn't. He was a warrior, and warriors had discipline. Instead, he found himself enjoying the night sky as he looked up at. There were no stars that night, but there was something beautiful about the darkness.

"You're a hard man to get alone, Rollins," a voice surprised him as Triple H stepped out of the room that neighbored his own.

Not expecting to have his time of reflection interrupted by the leader of Evolution, Seth considered whether or not to attack Triple H. There was cause to feel threatened by his presence. There was cause to send a message that not even the son-in-law of Vince McMahon could stand against the shield. He decided better however, and gave the best mocking smirk that he could muster.

Taking a step towards the Cerebral Assassin, Seth couldn't help but wonder if in his old age Triple H could still live up to the name. "Considering the fancy suit, I didn't think to find you in a place like this, Hunter."

It was true. Although his hotel wasn't in any kind of squalor, it wasn't the kind of place that someone like a John Cena or Randy Orton would spend the night before a match. For them, he imagined floors of marble and doors line with gold, but for him? A soft pillow and a room that stank of cigarettes was enough.

To his credit, the Game only shrugged. "It was easy enough to find out where you were staying, and easy enough to rent the room next to yours, even if I don't plan on sleeping here."

"Shame."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Triple H stepped towards Seth, answering Rollins' silent defiance with a challenge of his own. "You've heard what they've said about Roman Reigns haven't you? If not the people in our industry, what about those punk kids on the internet always complaining about one thing or another, these politics or those, while they have no clue what the hell they're even talking about."

It was an uncomfortable question with a truth he had known for a long time. "He's the chosen one."

There was something different about tonight.

"That's right, Seth," Hunter whispered, "Doesn't that make you wonder though? If Reigns is the chosen one, where does that leave you and Ambrose? He's going to be a big star in this business no matter what you or I do, and no matter who does or doesn't love him. The question right now that I'm wondering is if you're going to be a star as well?"

"What is that you want, Paul?" Seth spat, the young wrestler filled with an odd and dark premonition at the moment.

Seething with a quiet fury, Hunter had to stop himself from throwing a punch, remembering why he was there. "Tomorrow night Evolution is going to be facing The Shield."

"And what? You want me to turn on my brothers?"

"Shawn Michaels is my brother. Kevin Nash, Ric Flair, Scott Hall, they're my brothers. Is Roman Reigns your brother? Is Ambrose? Don't use that word so loosely, Seth, especially when someone like Roman is keeping you in his shadow."

"Say your piece and get the hell out of here."

"I only have one thing that I need to say, Seth," dark stars twinkled in Triple H's eyes as he spoke, "if Evolution wins our match tomorrow, then you can pretend that this conversation never happened, and I can finally admit to myself that I was wrong about you. If the Shield wins however, well, then you and I can make great things happen together."

And so, without another word Triple H left, having been met only with silence. There was something in the air that Saturday night, and as Seth Rollins began to pace in front of his hotel room, he couldn't help but wonder if this was his only chance? Tomorrow would be a war, but when that war ended would it be only Roman Reigns who came out the conquering hero? Tyler Black had fought for so long, and the dreams of the boy from Iowa weighed heavy on Seth's heart. He had one shot, and there was nothing that was going to stand in his way. Seth stopped pacing, and for a long moment stood very still.

A dark star twinkled in his eye.

* * *

 **Seth, it's good to have you back.  
**


End file.
